


The Face in the Mirror - The Man in the mirror

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean is possessed by Michael some time is gone and Sam is working hard to hold all things together but he is struggling and he is trying everything in his power to at least make a connection to his Brother again…But of course it is not working as planed…





	The Face in the Mirror - The Man in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> The Idea i had after Jensen had joked about a Flashback Episode for the first time on a Convention but it got digged out as he just mentioned it at ComicCon again.
> 
> So this is just a stupid idea for a Flashback Episode i am playing with somehow... ^^!  
> Not promissing anything though...
> 
> Nothing betaed and loosely put together...

The Face in the Mirror…/The Man in the Mirror… SPN Script Idea

The days, the weeks had been exhausting, had been a struggle.  
It had Sam on the edge.  
The younger Winchester was exhausted, desperate for so many reasons that he couldn’t count them anymore.  
Dean was gone, again, he was in a possible life threatening situation, again and again Sam felt like he had been ripped apart.

The Bunker was still something like a ‘main station’ for each and every one they had managed to get into their universe.  
Something Sam wasn’t regretting but constantly considering a backlash for.  
Some of the ‘Newcomers’ had settled in quite well, other had not. And although Bobby and Charly and Mary and even Ketch were kinda ‘helping’ Sam felt like so often in his life, he felt like being alone.

For the first days he had thought about Dean constantly, he had forced Cass to follow, to find Michael. It was anger, it was guild that had the younger Hunter acting like that.  
Castiel had been so lost as they had gotten back to the Bunker, the Angel had told what had happened and Sam,… Sam had hated their Friend, for the first time since Castiel had taken his hand and started walking beside them.  
He had blamed the Celestial for Deans decision, that he had given in to Michael, that he had said yes.  
He had scolded the broken Angel for not trying to stop Dean.  
Sam had been angry, he had been furious and he couldn’t tell if it was his Memories from the time he had been possessed by an Angel and the things he had done, if he was still not forgiving himself and what had been done to him, or if he was really mad at Cass.  
Dean was not to be stopped, Sam knew that very well himself, he had lost that fight more than once.

Mary had put Sam back in place, she had stepped up on him and it had helped to calm the anger, it had not helped to calm the guild.  
Castiel had been almost killed since then, as he had tried to reach Dean just like Dean had done the time Castiel had allowed Lucifer in.

Sam felt guild for that too.  
Still Castiel had not once argued, had not once complained. Eagerly and without hesitation or a word of worry he had done and fulfilled each and every task Sam had given him.  
There was no doubt now that Castiel would take a knife and piercing his heart if Sam would order so and the younger Winchester felt guild for that as well.

At the moment he was no ones Rock and right now so many needed one.  
It was overwhelming it was pulling down and it was not what Sam was prepared for at all.

“We got the Spell prepared…” A deep dark and exhausted voice suddenly stated from the other side of the room.  
Sam looked up, he looked tired, hadn’t shaved for some days and his eyes were glassy as he viewed Castiel waiting.

The Angel didn’t look much better and even worse with his still not completely healed bruises and swellings. Sam wasn’t sure if Castiel was just weak or if he did it on purpose, either to remind Sam or himself.  
But the Winchester didn’t asked, he couldn’t, afraid of the possible answer, because in both cases it would be another stab to their current burden.

“Rowina is preparing the potion.” Castiel stated, carefully watching the left Winchester.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” The Angel questioned, worry in his steady voice.  
Sam slowly got up from the Library table and smiled brokenly, not saying anything else.

# ***

Rowena looked at the younger Winchester as he entered the prepared Room in the ‘basement’ as she insist to call the dungeon prison. She was not happy to be here again. But she was still trying to figure out how much she owed the Brothers and how high her dept had become over the years, and until than she would not go against those two.

The red haired Witch played sassy as always but she was worried as well.  
This Spell was nothing than an daring experiment and Rowena had not hide with that fact.  
It was a patch work of Enochian Rituals and deep dark magic with a hint of Self destruction.  
Each party had given some parts.  
Castiel had once more asked for a favour in heaven and since declined he had worked it out on his own.  
Rowena had been allowed access to the most dangerous Books and Knowledge the Men of Letters had get their hands on and Bobby and Mary had helped with the magic they had used in that alternative Universe.  
Even Alex had given without knowing it.  
Sam had tricked the Boy, he was so font of, into giving some of his powerful Blood they would need to get that Spell moving.  
Castiel had been very uncomfortable, very uncertain but Sam had only reminded him that he had missed the chance to held Dean back.  
Castiel had no longer complained after that but he had denied to be present when Alex the blood would be taken.

It was just another guild Sam was shouldering now as he entered the red painted circle at the Center and right above the Devils trap.

Bobby was frowning and so was Mary. But Sam nodded to both of them and they left the small space in order to stay out when they would start.  
No one for sure knew what would happen but all of them could feel the tension around and it was enough to know that someone better wouldn’t stay in the way.  
Bobby closed the door, not the Shelves, which were standing open to expand the space and the red painting.

Only Castiel and Rowena along with Sam, standing in the middle of the dark painting, staid in the bricked room that had been completely emptied otherwise.  
Castiel was about to say something but Sam lifted his hand.  
“I know it is risky, I know it could be fail but I need to talk to Dean and this is the only thing we have come up with, it is a chance and I will take it.”  
Sam stated as convincingly as possible.

Castiel didn’t say anything, instead he walked forward and handed the younger Hunter a photograph.  
Sam took the small and slightly faded picture.  
He gently roamed his Finger over the two children in that image.

“Dean had often hold to that when talking about your past…” Castiel stated sadly.  
“I consider this one of his most important and valuable possessions…”  
Sam smiled slightly.  
“You are right.” He mentioned absently, still staring at their young faces from a long gone past.  
He knew that those pictures Dean was hiding somewhere in his room, were as important as a holy relic.  
Sam wasn’t completely sure how and why and what they meant for Dean but he knew that it was something the older One was even taking with them from time to time, putting them into the back of Baby just to have them around.  
Sam had seen his Brother touching and caressing those pictures at some occasions. Almost as if he was getting some strength out of them, some reassuring he was missing otherwise.  
Maybe when he felt lonely, insecure and lost himself, Sam thought and tightened his grip on the sensible paper.

It could have been one of many techniques both of the Brothers had developed over all those Years in order to survive this life they were living.  
Sam didn’t know but he thanked the Angel.  
Castiel had taken a good one.

“So, what now?” Sam questioned and looked to Rowena…

\----------

With a flick of her wrist Rowena enlightened the candles.  
She had moved back to the small bystander which was holding some Books and disgusting ingredients she was now preparing in a heated copper bowl holding them up with only two fingers.

“You drink when I tell you.” The red haired ordered seriously watching the tall man holding the given silver cup.

\----------

Sam gulped down the heavy, sticky and gross liquid as their ‘House witch’ started the chanting in a language even Sam couldn’t identify from listening although he knew what it was. They had worked on it long enough.

The moment the first words echoed from the walls Sam could feel a buzzing in his head, a blurr in his view and stinging pain in all of his limbs.  
The Hunter grunted and hunched over slightly, already worriedly frowning at the sudden effect…

He lost the grip on the silver Cup just seconds later, Sam’s hand shaking and his body feeling like he was on fire…  
The younger Winchester grunted in pain and broke down to his knees.

Castiel walked a bit closer but Sam gestured the Angel to stay back and Rowena to keep going.

The fire in his body got more and more intense the further Rowena’s chanting went.  
Sam lost the view and Castiel watched in terror as the Hunters eyes got white, a milky veil covering it wholly.

Castiel once more made attempts to get close to call it off but he had missed the chance and didn’t got another as Rowena called the last words…  
As Sam screamed in pain and agony as the Signs on the ground started glowing in a dark red, a visible barrier exploding all over the place as Sam finally broke down, blood running from his eyes and nose.

And finally Castiel jumped into motion, reaching through the barrier for the left Human in his care, to get him out of there.

Bobby and Mary stormed back in after they had heard Sam’s horrible scream.

It only took seconds, no more than a blink that it happened all at once.  
Sam’s body was shaking violently on the ground he was bleeding, Castiel tried to grab for him and suddenly started screaming in pain while Rowena watched in horror as the Angels arm, the cloth, the flesh of his vessel disintegrating the moment he reached over the lines and through the red glowing, pulsating wall…

Bobby and Mary run to the Angel trying to pull him back from the trap Sam was lying in at the centre. It took some effort to finally get Castiel free for good, his arm was nothing more than an open, tattered wound showing the somehow polished bones.  
The blue eyed Celestial slammed to the ground almost immediately after he was freed out of this dark red light pulsating all around the lifeless Hunter who was capsuled and sealed within a completely quiet place…

 

End Prologue…


End file.
